project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
MEIKO
}}MEIKO (メイコ) è un personaggio che compare nella serie Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. Lei si basa sull'avatar della voicebank dello stesso nome prodotta da Yamaha Corporation e rilasciata per Vocaloid, una serie di software per la sintesi vocale. Descrizione L'illustrazione è stata fatta da Shogo Washizu, spesso chiamato わっしー (Wasshi), un ex membro della Crypton.http://www.haigoumeiko.net Meiko Haigo sito ufficialehttp://moriomorito.blog27.fc2.com/blog-entry-559.html Morio Morito Blog - MEIKOとKAITOのパケ絵描いた人について+α "Illustrators that illustrated Meiko and Kaito" Crypton ha questo prodotto sul mercato con box arte che raffigurato un personaggio femminile. VOCALOID1 Boxart di MEIKO ha nascosto la parte anteriore della sua giacca senza maniche rossa, il che rende difficile dire che cosa il disegno è costituito da. A causa di questo, ci sono molti disegni differenti, anche per opere d'arte ufficiale.http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/ワンカップp - ワンカップp MEIKO non ha dato età ufficiale. Informazioni di base MEIKO è una persona umanoide emessa da un'applicazione di sintesi vocale denominata Vocaloid sviluppata da Yamaha Corporation. La sua voce è campionata da Meiko Haigo. Ha eseguito su concerti dal vivo come proiezione animata insieme agli altri Vocaloidi di Crypton Future Media (come Hatsune Miku). Era la terza Vocaloid mai rilasciata e la prima a cantare in giapponese. Il nome del personaggio viene direttamente dal nome del suo fornitore di voce, "Haigo Meiko". Il nome di codifica di MEIKO era "Hanako";初音ミク 6th Anniversaryニコ生で「初音ミク誕生までと、これから」特集 (Giapponese). Hatsune Miku (4 settembre 2013). probabilmente proveniva da "Yamada Hanako (山田花子)", un nome di segnaposto per i personaggi femminili e l'equivalente giapponese a "Jane Smith". "Megumi" era anche un nome considerato durante il suo sviluppo.L'altro nome di MEIKO. MEIKO è stato sviluppato da Yamaha e venduto da Crypton Future Media. La sua voce è stata creata prendendo campioni vocali dal cantante Meiko Haigō ad un passo e tono controllato. Crypton ha confermato che l'immagine di MEIKO sul suo pacchetto non ha nulla a che fare con la sua immagine, ma la sua apparenza a base di anime ha fatto appello a un pubblico mainstream e il software è stato venduto bene. A partire da Vocaloid 3 (V3), l'immagine sulla scatola è completamente accettata come la sua mascotte ufficiale. Aspetto Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA MEIKO fa la sua prima apparizione nel primo gioco della serie. Lei è il modulo 44° nel gioco e può essere sbloccato cancellando I'm Your Diva in difficoltà normale e / o cancellare il brano 5 o più volte. La sua una canzone è disponibile solo nella DIVA Room. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd MEIKO fa la sua prossima apparizione nel gioco sequel. Come il primo gioco, ha bisogno di essere sbloccato. Ciò può essere ottenuto eliminando from Y to Y volta e viene immediatamente sbloccato senza costi punto, così come sbloccare il suo debutto, canzone giocabile, Change Me. Tuttavia, MEIKO possono essere importati dalla prima partita quando il sistema PSP rileva che i giochi salvare il file, anche a costo zero punto. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend MEIKO fa un'altra apparizione nel prolungamento della seconda partita. E 'disponibile in partenza. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F Nella nuova serie DIVA, MEIKO diventa ora parte del cast principale, e ha nuove canzoni giocabili. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd Per il sequel di F, insieme a MEIKO avere un paio di nuove canzoni, alcune delle sue vecchie canzoni da precedenti giochi fare apparizioni, insieme ad alcuni moduli. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Nel recente nuovo gioco, MEIKO aiuta Hatsune Miku cercando di capire che cosa significa cantare. Tuttavia, il suo modulo V3 diventa il modulo predefinito, mentre il suo modulo originale deve essere sbloccato in modalità Cloud Request. Ha l'accompagna anche nel Elegant Medley e ha le proprie missioni evento speciale. Lei è attribuito con l'elemento Classic e la sua abilità di gioco è New Module Dropper Lv. 4. Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade serie MEIKO fa anche apparizione nella serie arcade in cui lei è un modulo sbloccabile. Essa deve essere sbloccato per 50 VP. Il suo modulo di default è consigliato per le canzoni, Decorator e Mellow Yellow. Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai serie Per la serie spin-off, MEIKO fa la sua apparizione. Nella prima partita, il suo costume di default doveva essere sbloccato guardando il PV di On The Rocks. Il costume è diventato disponibile all'inizio in quanto il gioco sequel. Miku Flick/02 MEIKO debutta mobile nel gioco sequel (come Miku era l'unico personaggio nel primo gioco). Tuttavia, le sue canzoni sono DLC e lui devono essere acquistati nel negozio in-app. Riferimenti en:MEIKO Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi DLC